


ROSHKEY

by TEARSSOO



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEARSSOO/pseuds/TEARSSOO
Summary: Las cosas se pusieron extrañas en el pueblo luego de un largo verano.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2
Collections: sebaek





	ROSHKEY

Esta obra puede encontrar en la plataforma ``Wattpad`` bajo el mismo nombre. Obra completamente de mi autoría. Prohibida la adaptación, plagio y/o venta sin autorización del autor.


End file.
